


Of Course

by holy_hell_dean



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Creepy Uncle Peter, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Relationships to be determined, Sass, Sass from everybody, Season 3 AU, Stiles is something supernatural, This really just started off as a one-shot, WIP, Werewolves, alpha pack, honestly I don't think anybody is serious, so many references in this also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_hell_dean/pseuds/holy_hell_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the alpha pack would threaten the humans in Scott and Derek’s packs.</p><p>Scott and Derek's packs will have to join forces to take care of the alpha pack, but will everybody make it out unscathed? </p><p>(Wow, I suck at summaries. This is a season 3 AU, relationships will later be determined, this is a work in progress. I'm a high schooler, so updates will most likely happen on weekends and breaks. Criticism is welcome. If you see any errors, please tell me! I have dyslexia, so I would really appreciate if you could tell me if I misspelled a word or something. Thanks for reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a season 3 AU, relationships will later be determined, this is a work in progress. I'm a high schooler, so updates will most likely happen on weekends and breaks. Criticism is welcome. If you see any errors, please tell me! I have dyslexia, so I would really appreciate if you could tell me if I misspelled a word or something. Thanks for reading!

 

 _Of course_ the alpha pack would threaten the humans in Scott and Derek’s packs.

Scott and Derek had both gotten their individual messages. Derek’s was a deer showing up at the Hale house, throat slashed, and the words ‘ **HUMANS NEXT** ’ cut into its stomach.

Scott’s threat was a little more civilized, at least. Blood from the deer was used to write the same message on all four walls of his bedroom.

So now Stiles and Allison were under constant protection, Lydia refusing to be watched 24/7 by wolves. Scott and Allison were still on break, so Isaac was sent to watch her, so Scott was with Stiles most of the day.

Stiles was sitting in his chair, researching what he could about Deucalion and his minions, while Scott sat on his bed complaining about how Isaac got to be with Allison. “I mean, it's not like me and Allison were going to just, you know, and it'd be all better. I still want to help protect her, you know?” Scott rambles on while Stiles groans inwardly.

“I'm just surprised none of you have considered the fact that she's a hunter, the daughter of a hunter, and a pretty damn good one at that. Don't you think she can protect herself?” Stiles really hated to bust Scott’s bubble, but he had to. Allison was an independent woman who didn't need a wolf.

“Well, yeah. But these are alphas. They’re a lot stronger than a hunter.” Scott says and Stiles actually does groan this time, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Dude, wolfsbane works on all wolves, just let her do her thing. And wouldn't she be a huntress, not a hunter? And why don't I just put tons of wolfsbane all over my room to protect me? Why don't we keep it in little vials to smash in their faces if they get too close?” Stiles took a deep breath and was about to continue when he was cut off by his friend.

“Well, wait. Why _don’t_ we?” Scott looked at him like Stiles had just revealed the answers to the meaning of life.

“See? I'm asking all of the real questions here, Scotty.” He leaned back in his chair and smiled smugly before pulling out his phone. “Texting Allison to see if she can actually make those vials now.” Stiles answered without looking up, knowing Scott would be wondering. “She says she can have some made by tomorrow, then we can come pick them up.”

Scott nodded and took a deep breath. “We should probably tell Derek about our new weapon. Text him for me? I lost my phone.”

Stiles just waved his hand. “Already on it, buddy.” After a minute or two, Stiles read aloud the message. “He says,” he cleared his throat and did his best imitation of Derek, dropping his voice an octave lower with a growl. “’ _Whatever. Just make sure you don't kill Scott with it.’_ ”

Scott chuckled and then seemed to give Stiles a cautious look. “You wouldn't do that, would you?”

“Dude! Come on! Have a little faith in the Stilinski!” He said before putting his hand to his chest dramatically.

“Yeah, whatever. Hey, you done Harris’ homework?” Stiles nodded, “Great, ‘cause I need to copy it. Oh, and the homework from math.”

“Just how are you not failing?” Stiles said before grabbing his backpack, “Here. Don't eat my homework ‘cause I don't think the excuse ‘my werewolf ate my homework’ would work very well.” Scott huffed a laugh before he started copying his homework word for word with Stiles shaking his head at him.

\----------------------------

The next morning when Scott and Stiles parked in Allison’s driveway, they noticed that Derek’s and Lydia’s cars were both there. They both rushed in to find the pack sitting in Allison’s living room eating pizza and talking strategy.

“Okay, weird.” Stiles moved over to the table and started examining the various maps and blueprints. “And why weren't we invited?”

“We knew you'd be coming over sometime today, so we just figured to have a pack meeting to discuss the alphas,” Isaac said with a mouthful of pizza in his mouth.

“Okay. One? Gross. Two?” He held up his fingers for emphasis. “I always come up with the best plans. What if we didn't get here until, like, a lot later? Then you guys would probably be going off on some half-assed plan.”

Derek growled and Stiles rolled his eyes. “No use, Sourwolf. Your alpha powers don't work on me.”

Scott laughed and shook his head, grabbing three slices of pizza to make some type of pizza sandwich before unceremoniously shoving it in his mouth. Lydia groaned and turned, walking into the kitchen before bringing back a silver case. “Here are the vials. Allison made enough for her, Stiles, and I to each have three.” She pulled them out and handed them off.

Scott wrinkled his nose. “I don't smell the wolfsbane. You sure this would work?”

Allison smiled brightly before opening a vial, making all of the wolves take a few hurried steps back, even Derek. “It's a concentrated form of wolfsbane, so I asked my dad if we had anything that could mask the scent. And voilá!” She closed the lid back on the small glass bottle, “Now, I don't think it would kill an alpha, but it would definitely keep it back and away for a while. My dad even said this would kill a beta if it didn't get treated quickly.”

Stiles smiled, impressed, before pocketing his vials carefully. “So, what's the plan? Do we even have any idea where these alphas are?”

Derek stepped up to a map and pointed at the part marked ‘South Beacon Hills.’ “They're most likely in the warehouse district. I've traced all five of their scents back there. I've narrowed it down to a few different ones without having to get too close.”

“But there's the other end of the preserve only a few miles away. Do you think they'd try to lure us in for a trap there?” Isaac asks.

“Isaac has a good point, the alpha pack is very smart. They're likely to try to separate and trap us, making us easy pickings.” Allison piped in.

“What if we set up a trap of our own?” Lydia asked, staring at the rest of the group like it was the obvious choice. Which, well, it was.

“But how?” Scott asked, glancing to Stiles, then Derek, then back to Lydia. “Their pack is strong, smart, and has more experience with this type of thing.”

“What if we use bait? Somebody goes in and lures them out to where we have Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Allison waiting. And I'm pretty sure her dad could call in a few favors to bring some other hunters here to help with the threat.” Stiles offered, trying to get the wave of ideas flowing.

“Who would be bait though?” Isaac asked, but Derek just growled, his alpha eyes staring down Stiles.

“We aren't using anybody in my pack for bait.” He all but hissed the word, fangs threatening to come out.

“Well, lucky for you guys,” Stiles started, earning an understanding look from Scott, then a glare and a growl. “I'm not in your pack. I'm in Scott’s.”

“No.” Both Scott and Derek said at the same time, leaving no room for argument.

“But guys, it makes perfect sense! I'll go down to the warehouses, meet with the alphas, do a little taunting so they get riled up, and lead them to you guys! Look, I'll have these vials of wolfsbane if they get too close. I know how to use a gun, just give me one and I can shoot if I need to. We can't send Lydia in there, they'd eat her alive!”

Isaac shuffled uncomfortably for a moment while everybody stared at Stiles. “It makes sense.” All heads snapped to him, making him crowd in on himself some. “Stiles is really good with making people angry or annoying them. He's not exactly slow, plus he'd have weapons, so he'd be safe, right? If anything went wrong, we could save him.”

Allison and Lydia both nodded, agreeing with Isaac. Now all that was left were the alpha and soon-to-be-maybe-alpha.

“I don't like it, but if you actually think it'd work,” Scott sighed, deflating slightly.

“It'll work. Besides, the worst thing that could happen is that I get clawed up a little.” He shrugged and looked at Derek. “Everybody else is in, what about you?”

“Fine,” Derek said through clenched teeth. “Allison, get him some knives and a gun. Extra clips, too.”

“Knives?” Allison asked, sparing a glance at Stiles before looking back at Derek. “Has he even used them before?”

“Don't worry, I know how to use a knife on somebody.” Stiles said nonchalantly and everybody blinked at him, wondering what he was talking about, but his heartbeat showed he wasn't lying.

Allison nodded and left the room, quickly coming back with the desired weapons. “I got a couple different sized knives, plus their sheathes and straps. A simple handgun, ten bullets per clip. Two extra clips, plus a little bit of powdered wolfsbane just in case.”

“Thanks, Ally. I'll try to get these back to you without having to use them.” He smiled and hugged her briefly. “So, when are we going? Tonight?”

Derek nodded, “They won't be expecting an attack this quickly after their threat. Especially not from a human.”

“Well, then let's relax!” Stiles said, plopping down on the couch with a new slice of pizza, trying to stow away the fear that was churning in his gut. Nobody really relaxed, but they all sat down. Isaac next to Allison on the love seat, Scott on the floor in front of Stiles and Derek on the couch.

\------------------------------------

Everything was in place. Derek and the others, plus some hunters Chris managed to scrounge up, were all a little over a mile away, waiting for Stiles to come running with the alphas following.

Stiles slowly walked into the dimly lit warehouse, the weight of the gun at his side heavy. The knives were strapped to his legs, both carefully rubbed down with powdered wolfsbane while the vials sat neatly in his hoodie pocket.

“Here, doggy, doggy, doggy!” Stiles taunted loudly, patting his knees as if he were talking to a puppy. Red eyes flashed in the darkness and Stiles straightened, hands lax at his side.

“You've got a lot of nerve coming here after our threat, human. Do you wish to die?” Kali called out before stepping out of the shadows, the claws on her feet clicking on the concrete floor until she stood about fifteen feet away from him.

“I came to talk with Deucalion and his pack, so if they'd like to step out of the shadows now, that'd be nice.” Stiles said loudly, hoping to draw them out. And draw them out, he did. One by one the alphas walked up next to Kali, except for Deucalion, who kept coming forward.

“Stop there.” He warned when the blind alpha was halfway between his pack and Stiles. To his surprise, the alpha did stop, and seemed to give him a curious look. Well, that was if he could even see.

“You wished to speak with my pack and I?” He cleared his throat, wishing he had something to drink.

“I've come to discuss the feud between the Alpha pack, Hale pack, and McCall pack.” Deucalion chuckled low.

“What feud?” And Stiles shuddered from his tone.

“You and your pack have left threats at their homes, saying that the humans are next to be killed. Care to explain?” Stiles tapped his foot impatiently, mostly for show.

The oldest alpha clucked his tongue. “Ah, you didn't get the message right. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. And we didn't say we were going to kill the humans. We just figured we'd have our fun with them. You know, a little punching, clawing, and _biting_.”

Stiles swallowed and took a nervous step back when all of the alphas flashed their eyes and fangs. “Why turn their humans? One is a huntress, and another was bit with no effect. There's no point, no benefit for you or your pack.”

“Can we kill him already?” Kali asked, taking a threatening step forward.

“No, he's much better to us alive.” He cast a warning look at Kali, who backed off slightly. “Stiles, you only mentioned two humans. What should we make of you? You're obviously brave, just by coming here alone, smart, or maybe not. You're part of both the McCall and Hale packs. Have you ever been offered the bite? It's quite the gift.” He said, staring at his walking stick while he twirled it. He must be using his alpha vision to see, Stiles realized.

“As a matter of fact, I have been offered before,” and Deucalion snapped his head back at Stiles. “And I told him no. I turned down your precious ‘ _gift_.’ I don't want to be a monster like you all.” He took a step back, pulling the gun out. “And it's not a gift. My whole life has changed and I wasn't even bit, my best friend was.”

“You'd make a great wolf, Stiles. Why won't you join our pack? We’ll find an alpha for you to kill and you can be one of us.” Deucalion offered, coming closer to Stiles.

“I'll make you a deal. You catch me, you can turn me. If I get out of here, you all have to leave forever. Never threaten anybody in Beacon Hills ever again.” Stiles said, aiming his gun straight at Deucalion.

Deucalion smiled wide, showing off his fangs. “ _Deal_.”

Stiles didn't waste any time, he moved his wrist quickly, firing a shot off into Kali’s upper thigh. He knew he had to pick off the quickest, and smiled as Kali went down roaring. He raised his eyes to see the other alphas coming, so he turned and ran straight out of the building.

He ran down the planned stretch of road, and could only hear the sound of his heartbeat and the pounding of his feet against the pavement until he was knocked off his feet and rolled into an alleyway. Ennis sat heavily on Stiles’ stomach, leaning over into his face.

“Dude, get off. You weigh a fucking ton,” he groaned. The alpha growled and bent to Stiles’ neck, taking in a deep breath. While the alpha was busy sniffing him, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out one of the vials of wolfsbane. The wolf licked his neck and Stiles was beginning to wonder if wolves had some sort of fascination with his neck.

Ennis pulled back and flashed his eyes crimson red. “I'm going to enjoy turning you,” he growled.

Stiles didn't waste any time, he uncapped the vial and slammed it into the side of the alpha’s face, breaking the glass. The man rolled off of him in howling pain, black sludge dripping from his face, with his left eye completely gone.

Stiles stood as quickly as possible, pulled his gun out, and shot him straight in the heart. Stiles turned and ran out of the alleyway, going back down the road to his pack.

He sprinted down the road and guessed he only had a fourth of a mile left to get to the trap. He could hear the ferocious roars coming from behind him that came from the twins as they found their packmate dead, but he was quickly losing steam.

Everything suddenly stopped. The roars, screams, the feet pounding behind him all stopped and all he could hear was his harsh breathing over the blood rushing in his ears. Stiles didn't dare stop and turn around, just kept at his steady pace. He turned and could see where the trap was set up and smiled when he saw Scott’s face pop up from behind one of the cars.

What stopped him was the look on his face as he stood from his hiding spot. Stiles felt claws rake down his back lightly as he was lifted off the ground and pulled roughly into a hard body. Scott was trying to warn him, his mind supplied unhelpfully.

“Well, isn't this grand? You're whole pack is here to see you turn!” Deucalion exclaimed as each person rose from their hiding spots. Scott and Derek both growled, stepping forward.

“Put him down,” Derek said through clenched teeth.

“No, I don't think I will. See, Stiles and I made ourselves a little deal. Didn't we?” Deucalion shook Stiles for emphasis. “Care to explain to them what you put on the line?”

Stiles shook his head and Scott took another step forward. “What's he talking about?” He turned towards the alpha holding his friend. “What are you talking about?”

Everybody stiffened except for Deucalion, who just laughed, as the twins and Kali entered their vision. “Why, it was a game of cat and mouse. Stiles was the mouse and we were the cats, of course.”

“I thought you all were dogs? Mutts, really.” Stiles couldn't help but say. He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish with his snark, but it certainly wasn't helping him.

“Can I just kill him already?” Kali snarled, reaching into Stiles’ hand and tearing the gun away. She pulled out the clip and took a bullet out. “Ethan, fix me.”

“What deal was made?” Derek asked, getting them back on topic.

Stiles didn't even have to be able to see the alpha behind him to know he was grinning wolfishly. “I told him,” he started, and everybody's attention was suddenly on him. “I told him that if he caught me he could turn me. If he didn't catch me, they'd all leave Beacon Hills forever.”

“Stiles, you _idiot_!” Lydia screamed from her spot beside Allison, who had her trusty bow in hand. “They're alphas! That wasn't part of the plan!”

“How was I supposed to get them here then? Oh, make a couple dog jokes and hope they'd come running?” Stiles countered, his breathing getting heavier. “I had to do something to get them all to follow me. I figured I'd get them here and then I'd be safe,” his voice quivered, his first sign of weakness.

“You were supposed to lead them here, not offer up your life,” Lydia argued, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

“Stiles,” Scott whispered, completely shocked. He focused his attention on Deucalion. “How can I get my friend out of his deal?”

Stiles’ breath stuttered and he slowly reached down for another one of the vials he had, hoping to use Scott as a distraction so he could get away from this alpha freak. A deep laugh rumbled from behind him and he stilled, his hand grasped firmly around the bottle.

Deucalion clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Stiles will not be getting out of his arrangement. He has proven himself resourceful, smart. He would make a great wolf, don't you think?”

Stiles scanned each of the faces in front of him that he actually recognized, skipping the extra hunters Chris had brought. Derek was furious and already transformed into his beta form. Scott was the same, but his eyes were flickering between gold and red, as if they couldn't decide if he was an alpha or beta.

Allison was stoic as usual, but he could see the slight tremor in her hand as she aimed her bow at one of the other alphas. The always composed Lydia was desperately trying to cover her horrified expression, but it wasn't working very well.

Chris just stared on, gun pointed, and Stiles could see exactly where Allison got most of her features. Isaac was standing a little ways behind Derek and Scott, looking uncomfortably at the other alphas.

And Peter, well he looked absolutely ecstatic. A wide smile graced his features as he stared right at Stiles. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered when Peter had offered him the bite and how he's about to be bit now, but he doesn't put it together yet. All he knows is that Peter knows _something_.

“Where are the other betas you have taken from our pack?” Stiles questions loudly, shifting slightly on his feet. “If you are to be taking me, you might as well just give them back.”

Kali snarled and rushed to face him. “You will be quiet, boy. You will never see them again,” she smiled malevolently and then slapped him across the face, raking her claws across his cheek.

Stiles hissed in pain and took a reflexive step back. “Kali, stop.” Deucalion’s voiced boomed from behind him. “Remember, we don't hurt packmates. In a show of good faith, we will return the betas back to Alpha Hale and Alpha McCall. You will show no resistance to coming with us, will you?”

Stiles tore his eyes away from the shocked faces of his pack and turned to face Deucalion. “I will come with you willingly once I see that Boyd and Erica are returned unharmed.”

Deucalion slowly smiled and Stiles shivered. “Ethan, Aiden, go retrieve the betas. Quickly, please. I do wish to hurry things along.”

The twins left and Scott stepped forward. “Why can't we just leave each other in peace? Just give us back our betas, Stiles included. You return them and we can go our separate ways.”

Kali laughed viciously, “Do you really think we’re just going to listen to a kid? You're not even an alpha. Why would we return them all and leave? At least this way we get to have some fun.” She said as she raked her claws down Stiles’ neck.

Stiles just tightened his grip on the vial in his pocket and focused on Allison, who seemed to notice what he was doing. _Wait for Erica and Boyd_ , he mouthed to her. She jerked her head down in a nod and they waited.

It was barely another five minutes of arguing before the twins returned with Boyd and Erica, both looking like they'd been tortured. Their clothes were practically torn to shreds, dried blood coating their bodies. Erica’s hair was in wild knots, the remnants of her make up tracked down her face with tears.

The twins waited until Deucalion signaled them to hand them over. Ethan and Aiden pushed them both and they ran to Derek, who pushed them behind him. Isaac darted of to them to offer comfort.

“Ready to go, Stiles?” Deucalion asked, his hand on Stiles’ elbow as he turned them. Stiles shot off a quick glance to Allison right before he smashed the vial right on the alpha’s face, black sludge automatically raining down his features.

Everything was suddenly moving very fast. Kali had tackled Stiles to the ground, Allison and the other hunters had quickly shot off a few arrows into each of the twins, slowing them down a bit. Derek and Scott charged Deucalion, who had started recovering. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were handling the twins, leaving Peter to take care of Kali.

But he wasn't. Peter was just standing there with that creepy smile on his face as Kali tore her claws into Stiles’ sides. Kali laughed as she brought a clawed hand up to her face. “I bet you taste amazing,” she said then licked her claws.

Stiles tried to tell her to shove it somewhere, but he couldn't speak past the blood gurgling out of his mouth. She was still laughing so he decided to give her one last ‘fuck you’ by spitting in her face.

Kali immediately stopped and growled down into his face, the blood dripping back onto his. “You're going to _pay_!” She roared and raised her clawed hand above their heads, poised to strike.

Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but suddenly he felt her body above his leave and was thankful that her knees were off his chest.

Lydia’s face was suddenly in his vision and he tried to smile reassuringly at her tears. “It's okay,” he tried to say, but more blood just flowed past his lips, making her cry harder.

“Stiles, you idiot,” she cursed, putting her dainty hands against the gashes in his sides to try to staunch the bleeding. “We had a plan, we were going to trap them, Stiles.”

Allison came into view and gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. “Oh god. _Dad_!” She screamed, dropping down to her knees on the other side of his body. She quickly pressed her hands to the claw marks on that side, eliciting a groan from Stiles.

He closed his eyes when things started getting fuzzy. He could hear Allison telling him to stay awake, Scott screaming his name, somebody draining his pain away, and Derek roaring, but none of it registered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I just want to thank all of you for the encouraging comments and kudos! I never expected anybody to actually read this! You all encouraged me to write more, but this chapter is a little shorter than the last one. I stopped it at this point for a reason, so sorry for the cliffhanger! It's kind of a boring chapter, I guess. Sorry. Anyway, the next chapter could be up any time, but it will most likely be up on either Tuesday or Saturday, depending on my schedule. This may or may not follow the entirety of season 3, but this is still a WIP and things can change. There will be more notes at the end of the chapter, so please read them!

All he could think about was the fact that he was turning. He felt the gashes on his cheek stitch back together. Next he felt each claw mark on his sides individually heal extremely slowly. It took a moment for the people around him to realize that he wasn't dying, but healing.

“Stiles?” Scott breathed out quietly, but he heard it all the same. He heard it just like he was hearing all of the erratic heartbeats around him, all but two. Stiles couldn't figure out how he could distinguish who was who just by their heartbeats, but he could.

He figured out that most of the hunters had left, leaving Chris with the pack. Peter and Derek’s heartbeats were slightly elevated, but otherwise calm in comparison to everybody else’s.

Stiles opened his eyes and squinted up at everybody. They were all on their knees around him, leaned forward to see him when he woke. “Uh,” Stiles said and then gagged, the taste of his own blood still in his mouth. “Oh, gross. Dude, how you wolfies can just go around eating helpless woodland creatures is lost on me. Blood is awful,” he said as he raked his teeth across his tongue to get rid of some of the taste.

Derek scowled at him while Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Lydia all looked at him in disgust. Peter just kept on smiling at him. “God, will somebody get Uncle Bad Touch out of here?” Stiles groaned as he gingerly sat up. Peter just chuckled and backed a few steps away.

He looked down and saw that Derek had his hand wrapped around his ankle, draining his pain. “I knew you cared, Der-bear,” Stiles cooed. Derek scowled and pulled his hand away, causing Stiles to groan at the sudden rush of pain flowing back to his sides. He suddenly missed the warmth on his ankle and frowned in confusion.

“Stiles, are you _okay_?” Allison asked, astonished that he was no longer spitting up blood.

Stiles brought his hands to his sides and winced at the tenderness there. “Um, I think so? Still pretty sore, I guess. Um, how am I still alive?” He turned towards Scott, whose eyes were practically bleeding red. “Did you _bite_ me?” He asked, staring at Scott in wonder.

Scott looked as if he were slapped, “No! No, I didn't _bite_ you! I know you didn't want that, I couldn't do that to you.”

“So you let _Derek_ bite me? The hell, man?” Stiles turned to Derek, who looked completely done with the whole situation.

“I did not bite you. You turned from the scratches in your sides. Kali was your alpha,” Derek said as he stood, brushing off his jeans and Stiles totally did not stare at him (he totally did).

Stiles shook his head and accepted Lydia’s hand for help up. “Who killed her? Are they all dead?”

Isaac shook his head, “Derek killed Kali, but Deucalion got away. We all kind of stopped when you got hurt.”

“I got one of the twins and so did Dad,” Allison added in when they were all standing again.

“Great, that makes four out of five dead alphas. Good work guys, but shouldn't somebody be tracking Deucalion?” Stiles asked the pack, turning towards Scott. “He's going to want revenge.”

“Four?” Chris finally spoke, stepping up to Stiles. “What do you mean four out of five? There were only four here.”

Stiles shook his head, “When I was being chased one tackled me into an alley. I slammed a vial of wolfsbane into his face to get him off of me. When I stood I shot him in the heart. So yeah, four out of five. Now who's going after Deucalion?”

“I will,” Derek’s voice boomed out of the silence that had began to lengthen. “Isaac, take Erica and Boyd home, watch them tonight. Scott, you'll protect Stiles. Peter will come with me. I'm sure Mr. Argent would allow Lydia to stay with him for the night.” He said, staring straight at Chris, making sure his order was heard.

Everybody agreed quietly and began leaving in their respective vehicles. Stiles stood for a minute, watching Derek and Peter slink into the trees before he moved towards his Jeep with Scott.

“You're not driving, dude.” Scott said as soon as he saw Stiles heading for the driver’s side door. He groaned and walked slowly to the other side of the Jeep and Scott clapped him on the shoulder as they passed.

“You're lucky I'm too sore to argue with you right now. Just wait until the morning, you'll get an ear-full.” Stiles warned as he buckled his seat belt, knowing Scott wasn't the best at driving a stick shift. The boy had nearly wrecked Stiles’ jeep into his house as soon as he got his license.

\-----------------------

Stiles didn't mean to fall asleep on the short drive to his house, but he did. When he woke up he was in his bed and it was nearly noon the next day.

He shot out of bed and grimaced at the dull throbbing in his sides. He pulled his t-shirt up, a noticeably different one from last night without blood stains everywhere, and saw the still healing claw marks _. If I was a werewolf, they'd be healed by now, right? They couldn't have healed this fast on their own though_. Stiles thought as he walked to his bathroom.

He switched on the overhead light above the mirror and winced at the bright light. Blinking a few times, he leaned closer to the mirror to examine himself. It looked like somebody had washed and changed him before leaving, to which he was thankful.

Stiles was pretty sure that he would have freaked out and had a panic attack if he woke to find himself covered in blood-soaked clothes. Also, he's pretty sure he'd hate having to try and get the stains out of his sheets. There was still a little bit of blood caked into his hair and when he scratched at it it flaked down onto the counter. Grimacing, he took his hand away and stared at his face.

He definitely looked paler than usual and the four gashes on his cheek from Kali’s slap had scarred lightly, the light pink standing out more than usual on his face. _I thought were-creatures didn't scar after being turned?_ Stiles mentally questioned all of the things he had come to know about the supernatural. He was beginning to think that maybe his mind had created up a whole other life and he was actually in Eichen House for being crazy.

Stiles took off his shirt and stared at the scans littering his sides and knew they were also going to scar. _Maybe wounds from an alpha scar and others don't?_ He shrugged and stepped into the shower after turning it to a comfortable temperature. He moaned loudly at the pure bliss that was his hot shower. It felt as if the stream of water was draining his pain away. He stretched and popped his back, groaning in pleasure. Already feeling much better he set to the task of washing his hair.

\---------------------------

Freshly dressed in his most comfortable sweats and t-shirt, he made his way downstairs to find the whole pack sitting in the living room with his dad speaking quietly with Deaton in the doorway to the kitchen. Chris was sitting in the recliner glaring at Isaac as he talked to Allison on the couch, while Scott was staring longingly at them from the wall.

Derek and Peter immediately turned their heads to him while the rest took a moment before looking at the bottom of the stairs. His dad immediately left Deaton in mid-sentence to scoop his son in a bear hug. “God, Stiles. _Werewolves_? What were you thinking?” His dad’s voice came out muffled by his neck.

Stiles reached his arms around John and hugged him with just as much vigor. “Well, I didn't mean for Scott to get bit by a _psychopathic_ werewolf.” Stiles said as he pointed a glare at Peter, who didn't even have the courtesy to look sorry, that bastard.

They both pulled away after a minute and the sheriff looked completely exhausted, complete with dark circles under his eyes. “They told me everything. Well, I'm sure they left some things out, but you'll be telling me the full story once you're better.”

Stiles gulped and took a step back, scanning the faces in the room. “Um, I'm kind of confused about a few things.” He pointed to his cheek with a shaky hand, “Why did this scar? And why am I not fully healed?”

Derek, Peter, Chris, and Deaton all bristled when he said he wasn't healing. “Are any of your wounds excreting a black ooze?” Deaton asked, stepping closer as if he was going to examine Stiles.

“No, they're just scabbed over. My cheek scarred, but I didn't think that was possible when somebody was turned,” he replied, confused. “Did I even turn?”

Deaton nodded grimly. “Yes, you have turned, but I've never heard of a new wolf not healing fully. Tell me, can you hear anybody’s heartbeats or smell anything strongly?”

Stiles barely had to focus before he heard the thrum of all of the heartbeats in the room. “Yeah, I can hear everybody's hearts,” he said, then took a deep breath in. He could smell the intricate smell of Lydia’s perfume and the gel that was in Derek’s hair. “And I can smell Lydia’s perfume and Derek’s hair gel.”

Chris stared at Stiles as if he was some new animal to dissect while everybody else just looked confused. “Maybe we should see if he can shift,” Peter offered, stalking over to Stiles. “Which do you prefer, anger or fear?” He asked with that same wild grin as the night before.

Stiles’ pulse immediately rose in fear and he took an instinctive step back. “Get the hell away from me,” he hissed out.

“Peter, stop it.” Scott warned, stepping towards the older wolf, his fangs already peeking out from his lips.

Peter smiled, “Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your precious Stiles.” He took a step closer and Stiles got what he was going to do next.

Just as Peter went to move Stiles was already on him, having pushed his father back a step, and was holding Peter's wrists above his head and pushed him against the wall. His human nails were digging into Peter’s wrists, already drawing blood. Everybody who was sitting was now standing, ready to intervene, and John had his gun pulled out aimed at the ground, but ready to shoot at any second’s notice.

Stiles growled in Peter’s face when he dared smile again. “Don't you _ever_ touch my dad,” he said and pulled his hands away from Peter’s wrists. “If I ever see you near him, I will kill you. And if you come back to life _again_ , I'll kill you then, too.” He stepped away and scanned the pack, their faces a myriad of expressions.

Derek was amused, a slight uptick of his mouth was the only real indicator. Deaton was staring at him in wonder, as was Lydia. The rest seemed absolutely confused as to what had just happened and were staring straight at him.

“Stiles,” Erica said and he turned his attention to her. “Your eyes,” she vaguely gestured towards them.

“What? What about my eyes?” Stiles asked, stepping closer to her. “Oh, god. They're blue, aren't they?” He was starting to panic, thinking about how he had killed that alpha, an innocent. Well, he wasn't exactly innocent, but he still _killed_ him.

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek said, stepping closer and putting himself between Stiles and Erica. “Your eyes aren't blue. They're green.” He said, his voice a mix of awe and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read this! Anyway, you all must be wondering what kind of creature Stiles is! Well, I want to see what you guys think he will be. Please comment your guesses! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting during the weekend, but it was incredibly busy and then I got sick. I'm still sick, but I powered through and made this chapter a wee bit longer than the other ones. This one is almost 4000 words long, so I hope you all like it!

Stiles stopped and stared at Derek. “Green? What the hell does that mean?”

Derek’s face pinched, clearly uncomfortable. “I don't know,” he said reluctantly, not looking him in the eye.

He turned towards Deaton and raised an eyebrow. “Do you know what this means? Is this going to be like the situation with Jackson?” He asked, pointedly not looking at Lydia.

Alan nodded his head slowly, “It’s possible. I've never heard of a werewolf with green eyes, so it's most likely a similar situation to Jackson’s. Although, this may just be part of his animal form.”

“What do you mean? Are you saying Stiles could be a completely other type of mon-, I mean, were-creature?” The Sheriff questioned, taking a step closer to his son.

“Yes, I suppose that is what I'm saying.” Deaton moved towards the door and spoke without turning around. “I'll take a look into it, but no promises. I recommend that somebody train Stiles on control and on his free time he does some meditation and his own research. If you have any questions, you know where to find me.” Then without waiting for any response, he's out the door and walking to his car.

Everybody's eyes slowly extracted themselves from the door and went straight to Stiles, whose eyes are still glowing a deep forest green.

It was Lydia who spoke first, “I'll be coming over every day to help Stiles with his meditation and research. Scott, Derek, and the rest of the wolves can help him with control. The full moon is in almost three weeks, everybody.” She stood and walked to the door, her braid bouncing behind her as she left.

Peter clapped his hands together, smiling when he saw all of the humans and Stiles jump slightly. “Should we tell Stiles the other news?” He asked, grinning at Derek’s pointed glare. “Well, I guess it's up to me.”

Peter pushed himself away from the wall and uncrossed his arms. “We were not able to track down Deucalion, even in his injured state. It seems that he's ran from Beacon Hills, but obviously not for long.”

“He's going to want revenge,” Scott stated unhelpfully. “He's going to want to kill us, right? Stiles especially.”

Peter shook his head. “He's not going to kill all of us. He’ll try to get the alphas to join, you and Derek. He might try to get Stiles to join because he’s not like the rest of us. An alpha pack with a True Alpha and something unknown? It would be feared by all.” He said, barely containing the awe in his voice.

Derek stepped away from Erica, who was being unusually quiet. “Deucalion would kill the pack when we refuse. He will threaten anybody to get us to join him.” He looked pointedly at John, Allison, Erica, and Boyd.

“Can't we just kill him when he comes back?” Stiles asked and cringed when his father turned to stare slack-jawed at him. “I mean, it's either he kills our loved ones and then us, or we join him and leave, or we kill him. I'm not seeing any good choices here.”

“He's not going to come alone,” Boyd said, drawing all attention to him, then stood with the rest of them. “A pack of alphas has to have connections, allies. When he comes back, he’ll have back up. It's not going to be an easy kill.”

“Boyd’s right,” Derek nodded, “We’re all going to have to train and prepare for him and another pack to come.”

“I'm not just going to let my son kill people,” John said before anybody else could. “He's not training with you people, he's not a killer!”

Peter chuckled and shook his head. “Wrong, Sheriff. Your little boy’s been a helping hand in a few murders over the year.” “Who did you help kill?” John asked, completely dumbfounded.

Stiles sheepishly pointed at Peter, who had his hand raised, giving the two of them a little wave. “And Gerard kinda,” he said quietly.

“Why did you help with Gerard? I thought Scott and Deaton had a handle on that,” he shook his head, a definite sign he was getting a headache.

“Well, you know when I came home with all of those bruises after that game?” His father nodded, “Gerard kind of kidnapped me and beat me up in his basement,” he finished quickly and winced when he heard Allison gasp. “No big deal though! I was just in on the plan, you know?”

“Even though I probably know the answer, but why did you try to kill Peter? Or, I don't know, _actually_ kill him?” John asked as he sat down on the couch.

Stiles shuffled his feet before sighing. “Peter’s a psychopath, Dad. He forced me to help him when Lydia was bleeding out on the field, almost bit me, and tried killing my friends countless times!” He groaned and sat down next to his dad. “All I did was throw a Molotov at him and it didn’t even work because he caught it. Allison had to shoot it with an arrow.”

“He tried to bite you?” Scott and Derek both asked at the same time and Stiles sent them both a glare saying ‘not now’.

John opened his mouth, about to speak, but then shook his head with a sigh. “Just, don't get killed, okay?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “I’m glad you don't have to keep sneaking out at night now, at least. And lying to me. I'm happy that's going to stop now.”

Stiles lowered his head in guilt. “Sorry, Dad.”

Scott went into the kitchen and Stiles could hear him making himself something to eat. “Seriously, dude? At least bring me something, I'm starving!” A chorus of ‘Me too!’s followed and everybody could hear Scott groan.

After twenty minutes of everybody explaining a few things to John, Allison and Chris’ departure, Scott finally returned with enough food for the rest of the pack, including Peter.

The Sheriff stood after everybody was finished eating him out of house and home. “Okay, I think that's enough excitement for today. Whoever is going to help him learn control can come by later. For now, I have to go to work and I don't feel comfortable enough with all of you to stay here with him while I'm gone. Scott, of course, can stay if he wants.”

“Can we talk to Stiles alone for a minute?” Erica asked, holding Boyd’s hand. John nodded and stepped away from Stiles into the kitchen.

“When I said alone I meant it, guys. _Leave_.” She growled in the other wolves direction.

Derek’s eyes glowed red for a second before leaving, Peter scoffed and followed, but Scott looked hesitant to go. “You gonna be okay?”

Stiles waved his hand at him, “Go on, I'll be fine. Catwoman and I have to have a chat.” Scott took a moment before leaving and when he did Stiles sighed. “Let's go up to my room, okay?” He started up the stairs, not waiting for an answer. Boyd shut the door once they were all inside.

Stiles fidgeted for a moment before blurting out, “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

Erica laughed before dragging him into a hug, her face nuzzling into his neck. “I just wanted to thank you for saving us. Th-They did horrible things to us,” she stuttered out, her whole body shaking.

Stiles brought his arms around her and put one hand on her hair, combing through it softly. “It's okay. They're gone and we’re going to beat Deucalion.”

“If we weren't taken by them, you wouldn't have been turned.” Boyd said and Erica let out a quiet sob. “I'm sorry you weren't given a choice, but thank you for what you did.”

Stiles continued to comb through her curls and sighed. “It's not your fault. I made a deal with them so I could lure them to our trap. Even if you guys weren't taken, we would have had to deal with them.”

“You made a _deal_ with them? What was it?” Erica said once she brought her head away from his neck.

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly. “Just making them angry with dog jokes wasn't going to make them all follow me, so I told them that if they could catch me, they could turn me.” Erica’s eyes glowed gold in anger and Boyd put a hand on her shoulder to help keep her calm.

“I killed Ennis. He tackled me and I didn’t have a choice.” Stiles shuddered and ran a hand over his tired face. “I made it right in front of the trap before Deucalion caught me. Everybody was so close, but they couldn't do anything yet.”

“It's okay, you did what you had to do,” Boyd said as he wrapped an arm around Erica.

“Yeah, I guess. Then I told them that since they had me they could let you two go. Deucalion said it was a show of good faith when he made the twins bring you back. Then you know the rest,” he sighed and sat down on the bed.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Erica said after wiping her tears away. Boyd nodded his thanks as well and Stiles smiled.

“It's what pack does, right?” He responded. “I'm pretty wiped out, you guys don't mind, do you?” They both shook their heads and went for the door.

Erica turned and smiled, “Get some rest, Batman.” Stiles chuckled and fell back on the bed once they had left. He made himself a mental list for when he woke up. _First, find out what type of were I am. Then, try to shift into it. Third, meditate with Lydia and try not to get a boner. Get Scott and Derek to help me control the shift. Finally, question then kill Peter for being so creepy._

\--------------------------

Lydia slammed a pile of books down onto Stiles’ desk with a loud bang, causing him to turn quickly to see what happened, but he rolled too far and fell out of his bed with his blanket still wrapped around him. “I've been meditating for years, but I brought a few books from the library to help get you started. I also checked out a few books pertaining to our new predicament, but we can start that after our first session.” Lydia said, one hand with perfectly painted nails tapping impatiently on the cover.

Stiles groaned and stretched out on the ground, hand grasping the blanket tighter. “Do I have to get up?” Lydia didn't answer, just walked over and pulled the cover from him. “ _Fine_ , I'll get up.”

She tossed the blanket back onto the bed, scoffing in disgust. “Really? Batman sheets?”

Stiles shrugged when he finally stood. “Okay, we’re going to start, so sit down on the floor with your legs crossed.”

“Criss cross applesauce style?” Stiles asked as he got into position. “Does this actually work? You said you've been doing it for years.”

Lydia sat down across from him after lighting some incense. She was uncharacteristically in jeans instead of her usual dress or skirt. “Well,” she smiled at him, “I haven't killed anybody yet, have I?” He gulped and shook his head slowly. “Good. First off, try to clear your mind. Think of nothing,” Lydia said quietly as she closed her eyes.

Stiles closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything, but it was nearly impossible. He kept fidgeting and peeking one eye open only to find Lydia glaring at him. “If you're not going to try, then I'm going to leave,” she threatened. “Stiles, all you have to do is sit still, be quiet, and try not to think for twenty minutes twice a day,” she said, already knowing he was about to question her.

Sighing, he closed his eyes again and tried to focus on not focusing on anything. After a moment he began to feel himself truly relax, his shoulders lost their stiffness and fell. Without knowing, Stiles started thinking of what his new were form was. _Wolf, hopefully. We don't need another Jackson incident._

Something inside of him shifted and he exhaled deeply, ready to open his eyes. He opened them slowly, blinking a few times before noticing something was wrong.

He was shorter than before, but still able to look Lydia in the eyes. Well, if they were open, of course. Stiles turned his head, trying to see what had changed when he noticed his nose was a snout.

“Lydia!” He tried to say, but it came out as a mix of a bark and his voice. She opened her eyes and immediately backed up closer to the door.

“Stiles?” She asked, staring right at him. “What the hell happened? I thought you weren't a werewolf?”

“A wolf?” Stiles somehow got out of his mouth, though it was much more rough and uncomfortable. He turned his head and stared at his new body. He turned back to where he was just sitting and saw his clothes in a pile on the floor.

“Stiles, what happened to you?” Lydia stepped forward and put her hand onto his back, feeling his fur.

“Need to change back,” he said quickly, hating how it felt to be in this form. He felt _right_ and he hated it.

“Okay, just calm down a little and focus on being yourself.” She said shakily before placing a blanket around him.

It took over twenty minutes of freaking out, deep breathing, and a change of clothes before Stiles was back to normal.

“You need to text the pack, okay? They need to know about this. I need to call Deaton and have him come over,” Lydia ordered as she tapped away on her phone, bringing it to her ear as she stepped into the hallway.

Stiles grabbed his phone tightly and sent the text to everybody, including Peter, and was momentarily confused as to why he had his phone number. He was still planning to have a few words with him after everybody left.

‘ ** _Just shifted. Need you all to come to my house. Lydia is already here, calling Deaton. Hurry._** ’

As soon as he sent the text, Erica and Scott messaged him back with a few questions and reassurances. He smiled at his phone before he noticed Derek starting to climb through his window.

“Dude! What the hell? I have a front door for a _reason_! Jesus, it's daylight, Derek. What if my neighbors saw you?” He said as he pulled Derek inside and shut his window.

“None of your neighbors saw me,” Derek said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

“Yeah? And how the hell do you know that?” He asked after closing his curtains and turning around. “And how the hell did you get here so fast?”

Derek shifted slightly on his feet, “I was in the area when I got your text.”

Stiles lifted his hand, about to ask him what he was doing near his house, but Lydia walked back inside with Deaton following close behind. “How the hell are you people getting here so quickly?” Stiles threw his hands in the air and sat heavily on his bed.

Deaton gave the barest of smiles, “I was in the area when Ms. Martin called me. She tells me you have shifted, is that correct?”

Stiles just groaned and lied down on his bed. “I just wanted to sleep, how did this even happen?” He asked himself. “Yes, I shifted, okay? Don't you think we should wait for the others to get here?”

Deaton shook his head quickly. “I need you to tell me what animal you shifted into. Now, Stiles.”

He looked at the veterinarian suspiciously for a moment before speaking. “A wolf,” he said and Derek stiffened, “I turned into a wolf.”

“But your eyes,” Deaton mumbled under his breath, bringing his briefcase that Stiles just noticed to sit on his desk. “Were you angry or scared? Do you know what caused the shift?”

“Um, I was just meditating with Lydia here and the next thing I know I'm a wolf! A wolf that has some trouble speaking, but still a wolf.” He said and decided to sit back up to get a better look at the contents of the briefcase.

“And what were you thinking at the time of your change?” The vet asked while Derek stepped closer to also get a better look at what he was doing.

Stiles shrugged. “I was just thinking about what kind of animal I would be. I was hoping to be a wolf because we don't need another, um, incident like before. That’s it.” He avoided saying Jackson, hoping to not upset Lydia.

“This doesn't make sense,” Derek finally interrupted. “Why aren’t his eyes yellow or even blue since he's a beta?”

“Maybe it's because he isn't a beta,” Peter said as he leaned against the doorframe.

“He's right. Stiles didn't shift into a beta form, he was an actual wolf.” Lydia said, stepping away from the door. “Betas can't do that, and from my experience, neither can alphas. When an alpha turns, it's like this huge monster,” she said with a faraway look, certainly remembering that night at the movie rental.

Downstairs a loud thump was heard, followed by heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Scott rushed in, panting heavily and sweat pouring off of him. “Did you run here?” Lydia asked, momentarily distracted from her own mind.

“Yeah, Mom has the car and she took the keys to my dirt bike,” Scott replied and wiped some sweat off of his face.

Stiles walked over to his dresser and got a change of clothes out for Scott and tossed them to him. He pointed to the bathroom sternly, “Go wash off, change, and then I'll fill you in.”

Scott looked like he was about to argue, then decided against it, heading into the bathroom quickly.

“Very impressive, Stiles.” Peter said from his position at the door. “Bossing around an alpha is not something everybody can do, especially to a True Alpha.”

Stiles shuddered and covered it with a shrug. “Scott's my best friend, but I've had him whipped for years. It's nothing new.”

Peter shook his head and smiled fondly. “Yes, of course. It has nothing to do birth your newfound powers, does it?”

Derek stepped forward, effectively silencing them. “Stop it, Peter.” He said in his ‘Alpha Voice’. “If you don't have any helpful information, then shut up.”

Peter did the same creepy grin and gave a mock salute. “Yes, sir.”

Deaton sighed and closed his briefcase with a quiet click. “I'll try to do some more research for now, but it is possible it could be a while. Derek, meet me at my office tomorrow. Stiles, just try not to shift until we have this all figured out.” Stiles shot a questioning look towards Derek, but he was just staring at Deaton’s back.

Scott stepped out of the bathroom, clean and in new clothes, when Deaton walked out of his bedroom. “What'd I miss?”

Stiles smiled and shook his head. “Just Peter being a creepy uncle, nobody knowing what I am, Deaton being a mysterious little shit, and I shifted into a wolf.”

“Dude! You're a werewolf, too! I knew it!” Scott wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug and only let go when Stiles said he couldn't breathe.

“I'm not a werewolf, Scott. Just some guy that can turn into an actual wolf.” He shrugged and sent out a text to Erica and Boyd, and the same one to Isaac, who hadn't showed up yet. Stiles suspects that he interrupted Erica and Boyd during some quality time.

‘ ** _Crisis averted. Shifted into a wolf, but I'm not a werewolf. Keep an eye on Derek_**.’

“Oh, so more research?” Scott asked quietly.

“Nah, I'm sure the rest of us can handle that. Why don't you go on home and relay all of this to Allison? Maybe she can figure something out.” He told his best friend, giving him an excuse to talk to Allison would make him happy.

Scott immediately perked up, much like a puppy that saw a treat. “Sure, I can do that. You going to be okay?”

Stiles nodded and waved him off. “Go on, you're like a puppy.” “I'm going to leave, too. I'll be back tomorrow to help you meditate,” Lydia said before turning and walking out the door behind Scott.

Stiles turned and stared at the two Hales in his bedroom. “Derek, I'm sure you can head home now. I think Stiles and I need to have a talk.” Peter told him during the awkward silence.

Derek looked uncomfortable leaving Peter there with Stiles and looked to the boy for an answer. Stiles gave him a short nod and Derek left without a word, finally leaving the two alone.


End file.
